


Body and blood

by urbanmagician



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: по заявке:додайте Клинт/Пьетро по "Эре Альтрона", с фикс-итом и уползанием Ртути, хотя это скорее всего не то, что ожидалось. Извините.





	

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке: [додайте Клинт/Пьетро по "Эре Альтрона", с фикс-итом и уползанием Ртути](http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p210956975.htm#714500412), хотя это скорее всего не то, что ожидалось. Извините.

Клинт приподнял воротник, сунул руки в карманы и зашагал к одинокому дереву. У его подножия ютилась бесформенная тёмная фигура, но по мере приближения острое зрение Клинта вычленяло детали: седые волосы, знакомый плед из гостиной. Да, это был Пьетро. Неудивительно — с тех пор, как он снова смог ходить, он часто возвращался к этому дереву.

Колоски разделявшего их поля гнулись от ветра, опускались и поднимались, как волны.

Преодолев расстояние, запыхавшийся Клинт уселся рядом, прислонившись к дереву прямой спиной. Пьетро, наоборот, сидел согнувшись, обнимая колени. Угловатые части его исхудавшего тела выпирали из-под пледа. Его лицо, когда он повернулся к Клинту, тоже выглядело паршиво: нездоровая бледность, тёмные мешки под покрасневшими глазами.

— Мамочка зовёт к столу? — спросил Пьетро, усмехнувшись. 

— Типа того, — улыбнулся Клинт. — Но ничего срочного. Тебе нравится это место, а?

— Типа того, — Пьетро то ли беззлобно передразнил, то ли просто попробовал слова на вкус, то ли и то и другое. Пока что его акцент слабее не становился, а повседневные выражения он, как ни странно, знал заметно хуже, чем литературные.  
— Ванда сказала, что здесь когда-то был перекрёсток, — добавил он наконец. — И правда, еще можно разглядеть борозды от колёс. Видишь? Здесь проезжали телеги.

Клинт присмотрелся к расположению булыжников и белеющих костей каких-то мелких животных. Примерно как гадать на кофейной гуще, подумал он, только на каменистой, заросшей местности. Но чёрт знает, с Ванды станется гадать и на том, и на другом, и на пятнах теста Роршаха в придачу.

— Может быть, — допустил Клинт. — А почему ты опять сюда сбежал?

— Так док Стрэндж заходил. Ванда сказала держаться от него подальше. Пока что, — он дёрнул плечом и отвернулся, снова уставившись вдаль. Клинт уже не ожидал продолжения, но Пьетро все же добавил: — И я всё думаю, так пока... что?

— Пока тебе не станет лучше, — мягко сказал Клинт и поправил начавший сползать плед. Положил обветренную руку на иссохшие пальцы Пьетро.

Пьетро положил голову на его плечо. 

— Я снова бегаю со скоростью ветра, — сказал он, тоскливо глядя на ворон, летящих на фоне серого неба, — но сердце не стучит быстрее в моей груди. Я чувствую себя полым, как чучело. Мне ведь не станет лучше, да?

— Не говори так, — ответил Клинт, повернулся и поцеловал его в губы. — Конечно, станет.

Вдруг Пьетро напрягся. Он смотрел через плечо Клинта в сторону дома. Его ноздри расширились, а зрачки сузились. 

Клинт повернулся. У дома стояла Ванда с чем-то в руках... Он прищурился и разглядел: охапка внутренностей, видимо, крупного животного. Должно быть, она только что потрошила — по перчаткам стекала кровь, орошая камни. Клинт не знал, откуда Ванда регулярно достаёт настолько свежее мясо, но она утверждала, что только такое Пьетро сейчас и нужно.

— Мамочка зовет к столу, — улыбнулся Клинт. — Ступай.

На секунду показалось, что ветер подул ещё сильнее. Но этим порывом был Пьетро, который рванул с места, моментально оказавшись рядом с Вандой.

Клинт не спеша двинулся следом. Он уже наблюдал кормление Пьетро раньше, и не очень хотел видеть это снова — как тот с глухим рычанием засовывает в рот сырые, блестящие кишки, измазывая кровью руки, лицо и даже волосы. То раздирает зубами и ногтями, то глотает, даже не жуя. Сестра спокойно поддерживала перед ним кастрюлю.

— Это точно не человечина? — пошутил Клинт.

— Ты точно хочешь знать? — ответила Ванда.

Клинт не хотел. Он также подумал, что Пьетро был мало похож на человека в тот момент, но, по крайней мере, обладатель такого аппетита не мог быть мёртвым, а это главное. Главное, пусть он будет жив.

Вороны опустились на дерево за спиной Клинта. Ветер уносил прочь запах гниения.


End file.
